


Double Drabble: Love's The Only Engine Of Survival.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayaran Wedding Customs, Double Drabble, Inspections, POV Piotr Pierre Vorkosigan, Ritual Nudity, Time Period: Reign of Dorca Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: There's one final ritual before Piotr can be married.





	Double Drabble: Love's The Only Engine Of Survival.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Future by Leonard Cohen aka the "get ready for the future, it is murder" song. I couldn't resist. I'm not sorry.

It's not like either of his princes haven't seen Piotr naked before, but he's never invited them to look before. But he's also never been betrothed to a prince's daughter before. He stands at parade rest and allows Xav to examine him. Yuri, his feet up in the corner, calls out orders for Piotr to display himself, but he's laughing, so he doesn't mean them. Xav, though, is determined to keep staring until Piotr gives him the satisfaction of being embarrassed. Xav's inspecting him like a cheap horse, looking for any reason to defy his Emperor and forbid this marriage. And if Xav could somehow find a second dick on Piotr, perhaps Dorca would let him.

Xav mutters something slanderous about Piotr's scars hiding mutation-destroying surgery and Piotr's head snaps up. A mistake. "Get too close to Vashnoi?" Xav taunts him and Piotr forces himself to remain still and obedient. He won't give Xav the pleasure. He'll pass inspection. He'll marry Xav's daughter. And Xav won't stop it. Xav can prod him all he wants; Piotr's passed worst tests. And he has an ally here.

"Ignore him, cousin," Yuri says, standing up. He embraces Piotr. "Congratulations, you're marrying the Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1006493.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/174830600725/double-drabble-loves-the-only-engine-of)


End file.
